Flying disc toys for throwing and catching have been around for many years, and the prior art describes flying discs used for throwing and catching and for games related to these type toys. The most commonly known flying disc is the FRISBEE invented by Headrick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,678. Many different games have been developed that use a flying disc, including “Disc Golf” and “Ultimate FRISBEE”.
Over the years different designs of the flying discs have been developed to produce better aerodynamic properties, lift and stability, with modifications related to an airfoil rim as noted in the flying disc described by Alder, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,737. There have been improvements in the flying disc to make the toys easier to both throw and catch.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a flying disc that will spray water when thrown.